


Beautiful

by anyothergirl415



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-26
Updated: 2009-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my slashfic40 challenge. Prompt: sunrise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

There is a difference between beautiful and pretty. Jack knows that William is beautiful, gorgeous, stunning.

He sees it, in the earlier hours of the morning when William is still asleep. The man looks almost angelic in the sunrise and Jack envies it. Then he remembers that this angel is his and he nearly envies himself.

Jack does not consider himself beautiful, though William does, and automatically doubts anyone who calls him such things.

He is never sure how he was graced with the presence of William Turner. How they became lovers is still a mystery but he is glad it has happened.

Often he is told that beauty is in the eye of the beholder but he doubts anyone thinks William is not. Even those who hate him, for no real reason, must think he’s beautiful. And perhaps that’s exactly the reason for their detest.

Jack knows how beautiful William is and he wouldn’t change that for the world.


End file.
